


Весь мир в тебе. Сиквел

by mr_inferiority



Series: Семья Барнс-Роджерс [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Энакин тревожно вглядывался в окно, подперев подбородок кулачками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весь мир в тебе. Сиквел

Энакин тревожно вглядывался в окно, подперев подбородок кулачками. Уже который день лил невыносимый дождь, на лужах вспенивались пузырьки, то и дело гремел гром и сверкали молнии.

Эни было уже пять, он не боялся грозы, но боялся за папочку, который после отъезда отца был все время грустным. Отца не было целых два месяца. Он уже давно так надолго не отлучался, а тут собрался среди ночи и, несмотря на уговоры папы, улетел вместе с дядей Клинтом и тетей Наташей на быстром, но тихом квинджете, последней разработке Старк Индастриз.

Стул был неудобным. Слишком жестким под нежными детскими коленками, а подушку из гостиной Энакин ленился принести. Он мог сидеть так часами, оперевшись о кухонный подоконник, когда папочка отлучался за продуктами один, строго-настрого наказав не высовывать нос на улицу в такую мерзкую погоду.

Эни нравился дождь, отец бы ему разрешил надеть новые желтые сапожки и в цвет дождевик, чтобы опробовать все лужи в округе. Но он крепко спал, едва сбросив грязную капитанскую форму на пол и спрятав тяжелый исцарапанный щит в шкаф.

Энакину нравился щит. Еще давно, когда он был совсем маленьким, отец крутил его в нем, перевернув и посадив внутрь. Это была его любимая игрушка, но папа почему-то сердился на их игры, и вскоре щит стали убирать подальше, хотя Эни его всегда находил, но больше не трогал – он был все еще слишком тяжелым для него. Энакин гордился тем, какой его отец сильный, что он с легкостью поднимал и щит, и самого Эни, и даже папочку, кружа по всему дому.

Он и не думал, что его не будет так долго. Отец был очень уставшим, но все равно взял его на руки, крепок обняв, как только Энакин подбежал к нему, услышав звук отворяемой двери.

\- Папа сильно злиться на меня? – спросил он, поднимаясь по лестнице в спальню.

Эни серьезно кивнул.

\- Тебя не было слишком долго.

\- Прости, - виновато улыбнулся отец.

Энакин промолчал. Он понимал, что отец был занят серьезным делом, возможно, спасал целый мир от опасности, но папа не хотел понимать. Иногда они вполголоса ругались из-за этого, думая, что Эни не слышит. Но он все слышал, и ему тоже было страшно, что когда-нибудь отец уйдет и не вернется, оставив его и папочку одних в большом доме на тихой улице маленького городка близ Нью Йорка.

Наконец, синий минивэн подъехал, и папа осторожно вышел из машины, бережно придерживая уже заметно округлившийся живот. Папа сказал, что у него скоро появится братик. Или сестренка, что тоже было неплохо. Когда он это говорил, его глаза светились от радости, и Энакин тоже радовался за них всех, пока еще не до конца понимая саму причину.

Нагруженный пакетами, папа неспешно шел к дому, натянув капюшон дождевика до самого носа.

Энакин стремительно слез со стула и подбежал к двери.

\- Привет, малыш, не скучал? – улыбнулся папа, захлопывая дверь ногой. – Вот, возьми пакет.

\- Нет, - Эни с радостью его подхватил, он был не очень тяжелым, там были его любимые шоколадные хлопья и булочки. – Отец приехал.

Папочка замер, не донеся мокрый дождевик до вешалки.

\- Давно?

\- Где-то час назад. Он спит наверху.

Они прошли в просторную кухню, сгрузив покупки на стол.

\- Ты все еще сердишься на него? – спросил Энакин с неподобающей для его возраста серьезностью.

Он вообще казался взрослее своих лет. От папы ему достались темные волосы и тяжелый взгляд, от отца голубые глаза и крепкое телосложение. Тем не менее, он был очень похож на папу, но иногда тот говорил, что он весь в отца, такой же упрямец.

\- Я не сержусь, - мягко улыбнулся папочка, доставая продукты из пакета и раскладывая их на полках холодильника.

\- Ты был грустным, - вздохнул Эни.

\- Я просто скучал.

Энакин не стал больше спрашивать ни о чем, папа отправил его смотреть мультики, снабдив купленным поп-корном, которые вот-вот должны были начаться. Мультики начинались только через полчаса, да и не любил Эни покупной поп-корн, ему больше нравилось, когда папа сам готовил его для него, но не стал возражать – папа стал все чаще уставать в последнее время.

Он сидел на широком диване, нахмурившись, и смотрел, как сменяется картинка на экране телевизора, прислушиваясь к тому, как папа гремел кастрюлями на кухне, готовя ужин. Он даже не поднялся посмотреть на отца! Неужели, пока того не было так долго дома, он его разлюбил?

Эни не хотел думать о плохом, но он так распереживался, что даже не хотелось играть с любимыми игрушками. Пластмассовый поезд размеренно наворачивал круги на кофейном столике перед диваном, но Энакину это не приносило никакой радости. Он хотел, чтобы его родители скорее помирились.

На улице оглушительно прогремела гроза.

***

Стив проснулся от настойчивого запаха домашней еды, от которого совсем отвык. Со стоном приподняв голову над подушкой, он тут же уронил ее обратно. Он так спешил домой, к семье, что даже не успел принять душ на базе Мстителей и переодеться. Хотелось скорее смыть с себя усталость и события последних недель, еще больше хотелось выспаться, но сильнее всего хотелось поскорее увидеть Баки.

Предприняв еще одну попытку встать с кровати, Стив, наконец, поднялся и направился в душ. Все-таки, ему не хотелось показываться перед Баки в таком растрепанном виде. Наскоро умывшись и переодевшись в чистое, Роджерс, наконец, спустился вниз. В гостиной сидел Энакин, хмуро смотрящий мультик про трех медведей. Стив прошел рядом, постояв, любуясь на сына, так похожего сейчас на Баки, поцеловал его в макушку, от чего тот испуганно вскинулся, но, увидев его, счастливо улыбнулся.

\- Папа готовит ужин?

\- Да, - кивнул Эни.

Стив потрепал его по голове и направился на кухню. Никто не верил, что они могли всерьез назвать сына в честь Энакина Скайуокера, более известного под именем Дарт Вэйдер, но Баки на последних месяцах беременности так проникся сагой о Звездных войнах, что никакого другого имени не захотел. Так и появился на свет Энакин Барнс-Роджерс.

Стив прислонился к дверному косяку, с удовольствием вдыхая запах готовящихся фрикаделек со спагетти, и глядя на энергично двигающиеся плечи Баки, нарезающего салат. 

\- Если ты все равно там стоишь без дела, может, достанешь кукурузу из холодильника? – неожиданно нарушил он тишину.

\- Здравствуй, Баки.

Стив оторвался от косяка и подошел к нему, не зная, как себя вести. Больше всего на свете Роджерсу хотелось его обнять, поцеловать и больше никогда не отпускать от себя.

Баки неожиданно резко повернулся, облокотившись руками на столешницу позади себя. Его живот бесстыже выпирал, натянувшись на повязанном фартуке.

Стив приоткрыл рот, нахмурившись. В груди что-то ухнуло вниз, а в ушах громко загудела кровь.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал мне? – только и смог выдавить он, осторожно прикасаясь к животу. Он уже был большим, но это обманчивое впечатление, Стив знал, потому что Эни был крупнее детей его возраста, и живот Баки был уже на четвертом месяце впечатляюще большим для этого срока. Что уж говорить о девятом. На девятом месяце Баки уже просто не вставал с постели.

\- А тебе не все равно? – мрачно отозвался он.

\- Ты должен был мне сказать перед отъездом, - покачал головой Стив.

\- И что? Это что-то бы поменяло? Просто еще один ребенок-сирота при живом отце, - Баки невесело усмехнулся, - я так и знал, что будет так.

\- Прости меня, - Стив виновато опустил голову, не переставая гладить его живот, - таких длительных миссий больше не будет, я обещаю.

\- И где ты был? – устало вздохнул Барнс.

\- На планете Халка, - усмехнулся Стив, - больше я туда ни ногой.

\- Все так ужасно? – нахмурился Баки.

\- Да. Слишком далеко от вас.

Он улыбнулся, потянувшись к крепким объятиям. Стив легко поцеловал его в губы, заново вспоминая, каков он на вкус.

\- Я так рад, что у нас получилось. Я стану отцом, снова, - все еще удерживая Баки в объятиях, счастливо улыбнулся Роджерс.

\- Ну а как еще мне тебя удержать рядом надолго? – ухмыльнулся Барнс, выкручиваясь из объятий и возвращаясь к овощам. – И достань уже кукурузу, ради Бога.

Стив поспешил к холодильнику, окрыленной и новостью, и тем, что Баки больше на него не сердился. Да и как он мог? В глубине души он понимал, почему Стив всегда уходил от него и их ребенка на миссии, почему бросал их, спеша на помощь мирным гражданам, когда, бывало, целой планете грозила опасность. Он знал, что Роджерс делал это все для них с Эни. Он хотел, чтобы его сын жил в мирное время. Капитан Америка нужен был своей стране, своему народу, своей команде, своим людям. Но он также нужен был своей семье. И Стив всегда сам с трудом мог оторвать себя от тихой жизни в пригороде, от любимых людей, от их размеренной жизни, чтобы в очередной раз подставляться под пули, но он не мог по-другому.

\- Ты уже показывался врачу?

\- Да, мы с Эни съездили в Нью Йорк.

\- И как ему город?... 

***

Эни лежал на животе перед телевизором, заворожено смотря любимый мультик про приключения брата и сестры, неспешно поедая поп-корн из тарелки, стоящей рядом. Локти уже немного саднило от жесткого пола, но он не обращал на это внимания. Энакин, наконец-то, был счастлив, потому что отец вернулся и они с папочкой, кажется, совсем помирились, судя по громкому смеху, доносящемуся из кухни. Потому что, несмотря на то, что ему было всего пять лет, больше всего на свете его волновали не игрушки, не мультики, и даже не те вкусные шоколадные батончики, которые папа строго дозировал, выдавая по одной раз в три дня. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы его родители больше никогда не расставались.

Дождь на улице, пройдясь по земле последними скупыми каплями, наконец, закончился.


End file.
